Distasteful Encounters
by JasLovesAnime
Summary: (AU) Lucy and Levy, who've both been best friends since the day they met in kindergarten, have finally graduated from high school, and got into the same college together. They both believe college will be a blast, until they encounter a boy who likes to vandalise and another that sets things on fire for his own entertainment; The two bad boys of the college, Natsu and Gajeel.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Lucy's POV:

Most people would only dream of going to college with their childhood best friend, but for Levy and I, it was really happening! The thought of getting to spend what might be the greatest years of my life with my closest friend who I've known for years made me grin. We wouldn't have to call each other from different sides of the country, and our friendship would never be put to the test this way! As the taxi neared the building I could feel the excitement bubbling up inside of me. College had always been a dream of mine, and now it was finally coming true! Levy and I had planned to meet at the college gates, and as the taxi came to a stop I spotted the bluenette. She was leaning the gates, her big eyes looking around for me, probably. Almost dashing out of the car to see her, I remembered that the taxi man would not be satisfied leaving here unpaid.

"How much?" I asked him, smiling. Spotting my handbag, I picked it up, rummaging through it for my purse. Not replying to me, he got out of the car, closing his door behind him. What? Confused, I got out myself, looking around. I saw him taking out my luggage from his car boot, smiling at me. "Oh, thank you so much" I said, grateful that this taxi driver had courtesy. Taking my suitcase from him, I contemplated asking him again how much it cost. Closing the taxi boot, he turned to me.

"That'll be $40 madam" Nodding, I unzipped my purse. At the exact time I went to take out two twenties somebody decided to elbow me, causing my purse to fall from my hands. I watched as a 50 dollar note drifted away, landing on someone's feet. Before I could run over there and pick it up myself, the boy decided to, laughing.

"HEY!" I shouted, running over to him after picking up my purse. Looking back, I realise how stupid I must've looked, but $50 is a lot of money. I wasn't going to let him get away with taking hard earned cash! "STOP RIGHT THERE, PINKY!" Saying the first thing that came to mind as I watched the salmon hair coloured boy walk away probably wasn't the best idea. At least it got a reaction out of him though. He turned around, confused, his eyes landing on me. A smile broke out on his face, and I glared right back at him. Watching as he walked over to me, no words could come out of my mouth. What on earth is he doing, smiling at me and walking over to me like we know each other? Stopping uncomfortably close to me, he looked up and down, not going through the trouble of hiding the fact that he was checking me out.

"Hey babe, can I buy you with this?" Who the fuck does this guy think he is?! Clad in a black waistcoat and _nothing more covering his chest _he didn't look like someone who could afford to wave around MY $50 and ask to _buy me _with it. I almost wanted to slap that cheeky smile off his face.

"GIVE ME BACK MY 50 DOLLARS!" I shouted, fuming. Something about this _stupid_ boy and his _stupid_ grins aggravated me to no end. And the fact that I couldn't stop looking at his defined abs. Shocked, he blinked twice.

"Oh, this is yours?" he questioned. I snatched the note from his rough hands, rolling my eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock. What'd you think; it fell from the fucking sky?" Safely shoving the money inside my purse, I made sure to close it. No way in hell would I make that mistake again. He started laughing, and it was now my turn to blink twice in shock from this guy's actions.

"I just assumed it was my lucky day, but I guess I was wrong," _Yeah you were wrong you dumbass. _"Then again, I am taking to you" he winked, that giant smile appearing on his face, irritating me even further. Rolling my eyes for the second time in three minutes I turned around, walking back to the taxi man. Stupid pink haired freak!

"I'm so sorry about that!" I said, approaching the taxi man who only gave me an awkward smile back. "Here you go," taking out two $20 notes, I gave them to him. Nodding, he walked back to the driver's seat of the taxi, leaving me to walk towards Levy with my suitcase; which is exactly what I did.

"LUCY!" I heard her squeal, and a large smile spread across my face. I ran towards Levy, hugging her. "Oh my, was that you?" she questioned, her big eyes looking at me. "Were you the girl who was shouting at Natsu to give her $50?" The only thing I could think at this point was '_Who the fuck is Natsu?' _

"You mean pink haired guy?" I asked, looking at her confused. She nodded, smiling slightly. "Oh, I dropped my purse and $50 fell out. He picked them up like it was nothing so I shouted at him to give it back." Nodding, Levy laughed.

"Of course you'd get attention from a hot guy before college has even started" she said, giggling. What hot guy? Surely she wasn't referring to the pink haired douche bag? "I think he was into you Lucy" she said, winking. I had to stop myself from throwing up right there.

"Levy, ew! I don't want a weirdo like him to be into me! And he isn't a hot guy!" Levy only laughed at my reply, starting to get me flustered. Surely there were other people who didn't find him hot, right? It can't just be me.

"Oh, Lucy, I don't mean hot in an attractive way… Guess you'll just have to find out! Come on, let's go find our room." Levy said, walking towards the college building. Sighing, I rolled my suitcase along, trudging behind her. What is Levy talking about? "Oh yeah, and because I got here a week before you, I already asked if we'd been assigned to the same room, and we have been!" I smiled; at least I'd be able to spend my college days with my best friend by my side, literally. And hopefully I wouldn't encounter that salmon haired freak ever again.

A/N: This is a pretty shitty first chapter, but please bear with me, once the pace starts to pick up I promise I will get better at describing awkward scenes. Not a lot of GaLe in this chapter, but that might come up in the later chapters, for now we need to figure out what Levy means when she says Natsu is 'hot'. Reviews would be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo another chapter, thank you so much people who read the last chapter, favourited, followed and reviewed, you guys are amazing :* Please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: (Forgot to put this on chapter one) I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they all belong to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV:

So, this is how I die. Looking outside our dorm room window, I let out a shrill scream, staring at the inferno of orange heat outside of it. "LEVY! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I shouted, alerting her of our impending doom as the fire grew tragically larger. Listening to a squeal from the bathroom, I watched as the door flew open and Levy ran out, clad in only a towel. Not her best choice of clothing for escaping certain death but it'd have to do.

"What is it Lucy?! What's going on?" she said, her hazel eyes large and panicked. Pointing outside the window, I watched as her expression went from worried to relieved. How can she be relieved when there's a fire raging on campus?!

"You look so calm, do you not understand the severity of the situation?! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" I shrieked, picking my bag up, ready to run outside to safety. "There's no time for you to change, we have to get out of here!" Tugging on her arm, Levy started to giggle. "Wha… Why are you giggling?" I was sure my eye was twitching from sheer shock at her reaction to the situation.

"Oh Lucy, do you remember when I said that Natsu was hot in his own kind of way?" My jaw hung open in utter shock. No way was Levy being serious when telling me that _this giant wall of deadly fire _was created by that _idiot. _Now that I think about it, Natsu was an idiot capable of doing something as stupid as this. "Don't worry; the professors will put a stop to it."

"H-How can you be so sure?" I squeaked, staring up at Levy, almost scared of her answer.

"Oh, he lit around three fires in the past week I've been here, and all three times Professor Gildarts rushed to the scene in a fireman's jacket and put the fire out while winking at girls." That was definitely too much information. Looking outside the window once more, I caught sight of a man with brown hair gelled back running towards a hose, his cape flying. Watching as he picked up the hose and winked at a girl with lavender coloured hair, I almost rolled my eyes. Only _guys_ would think about winking at girls before saving their asses from death. And only _abnormally stupid guys _would set fires like a maniac.

"How is he in the freaking college?!" Not only was Natsu an idiot, but he also set fires?! What kind of headmaster would keep a guy like that in their college? Maybe coming to Fiore University was not such a good idea.

"Oh, he's known the headmaster since he was little, apparently he's like a son to him" Of course, a likely story.

"Well isn't that sweet! People like us have to work our asses off to get in here and he gets a free pass because he's known him since he was little!" A voice in my head was telling me I sounded insanely bitchy saying all of this but I ignored it, fuming. Levy look at me, furrowing her brows in worry.

"Lucy, you shouldn't say those kinds of things, you don't know what kind of place Natsu is from and what his past was like" Sighing, I nodded my head. Of course, Levy was right. Sometimes it would be nice if she let me rant though, her all loving personality does get annoying occasionally. But I still love her seeing as she is my best friend.

"Yeah, you're right." Looking back outside at the situation, I watched as the fire was diminished by the hose. Guess it wasn't that big after all, huh. A small man with a balding head dressed in a mini tuxedo walked up to Natsu, his expression almost scaring me. He was in for it now. Heh serves him right, for treating me like an object and nearly setting fire to the school! Laughing evilly, I sat on my bed, opening a book, starting to lose myself in another world.

Levy's POV:

Contemplating whether or not I should ask Lucy if she wanted to go out to buy dinner, I glanced over at her. She was lost in her own little world, eyes stuck to the book in front of her. Deciding I wouldn't bother her today, I set out, putting my woolly scarf and coat on. Slipping into my boots I opened the door, closing it slowly behind me. Oh gosh, I forgot to take the room key. Never mind, Lucy would open the door for me.

Walking down the corridors, I took two lefts, trying to remember the way out. In the week I had been here I'd only gone out shopping twice, so I hadn't really gotten used to the identical looking halls. Wait a second, was it two rights? Oh gosh, I'm definitely lost_._ Looking at the room numbers around me I realised I had walked the opposite way, meaning I was now closer to the centre of the building than the outside. Thinking of the easiest way out, I decided to go down the stairs and find the nearest exit, then follow signs from there.

Making a small left turn, I stopped mid-step. My eyes wide, I stared at the menacing figure in front of me. They had long black hair which was combed back, and red eyes that stared right into my soul. _Is this the devil?_ I found myself thinking, but shook my head quickly, counting the amount of piercings on his face. Instead of eyebrows he had studs, and I found myself terrifyingly attracted to that quirk of his. Looking back at the wall behind him, I realised he was drawing something on them. What it was I could not see, as his large figure was in the way.

"Hey, what are you looking at shorty?" his voice was gruff and I stared at his moving lips, almost missing his question. His piercings moved with his mouth, glinting in the light like stars.

Flustered, I looked back down at my feet, trying to come up with something to say back to this giant of a man. "Um, sorry, I just wanted to get out of the building and I got lost-" he took a step closer, and my mouth involuntarily closed half way through my sentence.

"Y'know the exit is the other way right?" he let out a gruff laugh and I couldn't help but blush. I nodded twice, burying my face into my scarf in embarrassment. "Then what are you doing here?" he questioned, looking at me with those crimson eyes of his once again.

"Erm, I thought I- I could find a different way out…" he did not look satisfied with this answer. "Down the stairs" I added, laughing half-heartedly. Nodding twice he moved to the side, gesturing for me to walk past him.

"Stairs are that way, walk down the hall and you'll see a door." I nodded, starting to shuffle past him. Suddenly, a firm hand gripped my arm, and I looked up, shock written all over my face. "I'm Gajeel, by the way." He smiled slightly, his canines standing out.

Finding myself smiling back, I squeaked out "I'm Levy McGarden, nice to meet you." Scurrying away shortly after, finding myself at the stairs. Looking back in the direction of the mysterious man, I saw his figure leaning on the wall, his arms crossed. Chastising myself for staring like a weirdo I walked down the stairs, trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks.

Lucy's POV:

Looking around I realised I was now alone in the room. Oh, Levy had probably gone out while I was reading. Smiling, I decided to take a shower, opening my suitcase looking for my towel and other bathing creams. Picking them up, I walked into the bathroom, undressing myself while adjusting the showers temperature. Stepping in, I let the warm water soothe my muscles, sighing in relaxation. I could stay like this forever. After washing myself thoroughly I got out, fastening a towel to myself after drying off.

Walking outside the bathroom I started rummaging through my suitcase looking for something to wear. Taking out a bra, matching underwear and my pyjamas I discarded the towel, slipping on my clothes. Halfway through putting my trousers on, I heard two knocks on the door. Glancing at Levy's desk I spotted her key sitting there. Oh, she probably left it there knowing I'd open the door for her. Looking awkwardly down at my bra and trousers I laughed, it probably wouldn't matter if I opened the door with no top on right? We're all girls here.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see _nobody. _Wow, guess it was some stupid prankster_. Thank god they left_, I thought to myself, blushing lightly, _or that would've been awkward._

"BOO!" I heard an annoyingly familiar voice say, watching as a pink haired _idiot _popped up from the side of the door. "$50 girl, it's you!" _$50 girl?! _"Wait, why are you in your bra?" Screaming while my cheeks burned I slammed the door on the bastards face, panting. _How DARE he?! _Feeling my hands ball up into fists I found myself opening the door once again to his smiling face.

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSU!" I shouted, face red, both arms crossed around my breasts to hide them from his greedy eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I couldn't contain my anger at this point in time.

"Aw, you know my name and I didn't even tell you it, that's cute." He better get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret. "I was just knocking on peoples doors, trying to get to know everyone a little bit better, but it seems like I got to know you a whole lot better" he said, winking. Did he genuinely think he was funny? Did he believe that I'd start laughing with him because of how hilarious his comments were?

Punching his chest in anger, I screamed "FUCK OFF!" slamming the door once again on his face. I held my hand in pain right after, shit his chest is hard as rock. '_Probably because of his killer abs'_ I found a little part of me saying, almost slamming my head into the door. Not even one day into college and I'd met a total douche that was messing with my head.

A/N: YAY GAJEVY ENCOUNTER! *squeals like a sad person* Natsu seems to be making quite the impression on Lucy, meaning she freaking hates him. Don't fret guys, somehow I'll pull something out of my ass to get them together ;) Reviews would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Hiro Mashima, and so does Fairy Tail.

A/N: I took forever writing this, I know. Please don't kill me *cowers away in corner while praying for Laxus to come save me* It's finally here, though! Chapter 3 of Distasteful Encounters *throws party* You're all invited, there's cake. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Levy's POV:

As I reached our room I knocked on the door twice, and waited for Lucy to open it. The previous meetings with that mysterious boy, Gajeel, still floated through my mind. He seemed nice, although his demeanour was very intimidating and scary. Also, the fact that whenever I pictured his crimson eyes looking into mine and his canine teethed smile I began blushing put very confusing thoughts in my mind. I had to remind myself that I'd only met the very rowdy looking boy once, and that it meant nothing. It wasn't like I was in any way infatuated with the boy… the blush covering my cheeks started to deepen, so I quickly knocked on the door once again. Why wasn't Lucy opening the door?

"NATSU I SWEAR YOU BETTER FUCK OFF BEFORE I KICK YOU SO HARD IN THE BALLS THEY FALL OFF!" Blinking twice, I tried to digest the information I had just heard from the other side of the door, that seemed to be coming from Lucy's mouth. "God dammit, ARE YOU STILL THERE?" she shrieked, almost scaring me. I could only be thankful Natsu wasn't the person on the other side of the door, for when Lucy opened the door he would've suffered a fate worse than hell.

"Lucy, it's me, not Natsu," my voice was a little squeak and I was sure she hadn't caught it. Much to my relief, I heard footsteps coming closer to the door and opening it by a fraction. Lucy's brown eyes proceeded to peek out, landing on me.

"Oh!" The door flew open and a fake smile covered Lucy's face, her arms outstretched as if waiting for an embrace. "Welcome back, Levy!" I smiled at her sheepishly, walking into our dorm room putting down my shopping bags. "Ooh, I smell food! Levy you're a lifesaver!" Giggling, I watched as Lucy opened the bag, rummaging through it.

"Oh its fine, I just realised we had no food so I went out to buy some…" I awkwardly sat down on my bed, and then decided to rise up the 'elephant in the room'. "Um, Lucy, what was the reason behind your sudden outburst?" I questioned, watching as her body stiffened. "Did Natsu by any chance-" she didn't let me finish my sentence as a laugh slipped out of her mouth.

"It was really stupid, honestly. It's just, after you left I decided to have a shower, and while I was changing there was a knock on the door. I thought it was you so had no problem in opening the door with my bra on show, but it was a certain pick haired twat." My eyes grew wide and I couldn't stop the giggle I was trying to suppress from escaping. Soon enough we were both laughing at the sheer hilarity of the situation. "Well, anyway, this lasagne isn't going to cook itself!" Lucy stated, standing up and walking out of the room to our dorm's kitchen. Taking off my scarf and coat, I decided to follow her, my stomach rumbling in agreement.

As we walked into the dorm kitchen, I realised there were a few people there already, who looked up to the sound of newcomers. Glancing around, I saw a girl with a vivacious body wearing a sports bra and blue knee-length trousers leaning her legs on the table while sipping a can of beer. Okay, sipping was quite the understatement. The gorgeous girl was downing a can as if her life depended on it. Next to her sat a guy with _no shirt on, _for starters, and black spiky hair. Watching as Lucy's eyes lingered on his chest for longer than expected, I nudged her back subtly. Snapping out of it immediately she cleared her throat, plastering a large smile onto her face.

"Hi! I'm new to the dorm, my name is Lucy Heartfilia," everyone nodded at her, some exchanging smiles and greeting her with 'hello's', a golden haired guy with piercings and glasses who I recognised to be Loke – a total ladies' man - eyed her up and down, blushing slightly.

"Levy!" I heard from behind me, turning around to see Jet, who was racing towards me. I sent him a small smile. Jet was one of the first people I'd become acquainted with on campus when I had arrived a week ago. From the brief conversations we'd exchanged I could tell he was a sweet guy.

"Oh, hey Jet," I said, feeling slightly awkward since there wasn't much Jet and I had in common, so our conversations dwindled down fast. "How are you?" Before he had the time to reply, Lucy was shouting for me.

"Levy, I don't understand these instructions!" I laughed, sending Jet an apologetic look, walking over to Lucy to help her work out how to cook food. Once I was close to her she whispered into my ear "The guy with no shirt on is a _total hottie! _By any chance do you know his name?" her eager eyes looked at me and I let out a giggle.

"Sorry, Lucy, I'm not sure I do…" her smile faced away but she only laughed as a reply. "Anyway, I bet he isn't as hot as a certain pink haired guy, right?" II giggled as Lucy flushed red, shaking her head quickly.

"No, no Levy. _This guy _is _way_ cooler than that stupid idiot, I can tell." I couldn't help but laugh at my friend's silly antics as I put the lasagne in the oven.

Lucy was fast asleep in bed while I continued reading one of the text books I'd received, preparing myself for the lectures that were to come tomorrow. As I got to the end of a chapter, my stomach rumbled. Glancing over at the time, I realised it was two o'clock. I guess a midnight snack couldn't hurt, right? Getting up from my comfy cocoon I had created with bed sheet covers, I stood up in the almost pitch black room, carefully walking toward the silhouette of the door. Opening it slowly I walked through the corridors, the dim lights guiding me to what I hoped to be the kitchen. As I got lost in my thoughts about delicious snacks I would be devouring, I failed to notice a figure ahead of me until I walked straight into it.

"Oh my!" I screeched, falling right into the hard chest of the mysterious figure. Their large arms wrapped around me, providing my jelly like legs support. Scrambling to my feet, my cheeks started to burn up and I thanked the dim light for hiding the flushed colour that was now covering them.

"You've got to be more careful, Levy, you don't know what kind of people can be wandering around this late at night." A gruff voice said, one I somehow recognised to be Gajeel's immediately. If a blush could cover one's whole body I had no doubt in my mind I would've become the world's first human tomato. His words almost had a layer of darker meaning to them, one I didn't understand so I decided to forget about.

"Gajeel…" I whispered, looking up into his red eyes that stood out in the darkness like lasers pointing straight into my soul. A smile that showed off his canine teeth spread across his face as he let out a chuckle.

"Oh, so you remember me, squirt?" I nodded quickly, looking down at my feet as the heat never left my cheeks, but only increased in temperature. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned, his arms slowly unwrapping themselves from my figure. I felt cold straight after and blamed it on the air conditioning.

"I was um, just going to get some food from the kitchen…" I must sound like the stupidest person ever. Who leaves their room at two o'clock in the morning to get food? He must think I'm a freak. I inwardly grimaced, and was shocked by the laugh that followed my statement.

"Well, I'll let you carry on with what you're doing then. See you around, Levy." He said in what seemed to be a cheerful voice. I was almost convinced I'd heard him mutter _'cute' _under his voice but laughed at the absurdity of that being a possibility. Starting to walk past him towards the kitchen, his hands suddenly grabbed hold of my arms. The contact made me shiver and look up at him confused and flustered. "Please, be careful, okay?" He almost whispered the words into my ear with his deep, velvety voice. I could've melted right there, but the hidden meaning behind his words confused me. Before I had time to question him he let go of me, muttering "Goodbye" and walking away, leaving me cold and confused, remembering his touch.

A/N: Well wasn't that just adorable *~* I'm sorry this chapter kind of dragged _horribly _but it was a sort of filler chapter to introduce all the other inhabitants at Fairy Tail University :P Also, I apologise for the lack of a fire loving character in this chapter, but seeing as I mainly focussed on Gajeel and Levy this time, the next chapter will be full of loveable little Natsu Dragneel. Also, if you're not a fan of Lucy and Gray/Loke, don't fret, the subtle hints at Lucy being attracted to Gray were simply because Gray was topless in that scene and what girl wouldn't ask for details on a hot topless guy in their college dorm, y'know? This is still 101% a Nalu fic ;). Alright, crazily long authors note completed, I think. Reviews are appreciated (seriously I love you all) and thank you so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This was a quick update, right! Well, I hope it was. Chapter 4 of Distasteful Encounters is here, and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in this fanfiction, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV:

"Lucy, wake up or we're going to be late to our lecture" Levy's gentle voice sang to me, her delicate fingers wrapped around my shoulder as she _jolted _me awake. Shocked, my eyes flew open and I blinked twice, confusion taking over my expression.

"Huh, what?" I heard myself mumble, looking up to see Levy, dressed in a cute outfit. She was shaking her head slightly, a concerned look on her face. "What time is it?" I grunted, running a hand through my tangle hair.

"Our lecture starts in ten minutes, Lucy!" The sleepiness inside me disappeared with that statement. Scrambling out of bed, I glanced at the clock that read '8:50am' and almost screamed.

"CRAP!" With that, I ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Scratching my teeth while I brushed ferociously, I spat minty toothpaste out then washed my face thoroughly, rubbing my wrinkles away. Glancing at the shower I decided not to risk it, I mean I'd had a shower yesterday anyway, it's not like I need one, right? Running back out I threw on whatever clothes I could find after moisturising my skin, and then tamed the blonde bird's nest situated on my head into a sleek pony tail. "Alright, let's go!" I shouted, picking up my books and running out of the door towards what I hoped would be the English lectures block.

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted, walking into a _silent _lecture room. Levy followed in behind me, a horrified look on her face. I blinked slowly, turning my head to read the large words projected onto the board; Econ 300.

"I'm so sorry, excuse my friend she's new here!" Levy whispered to the lecturer, while I stood dumbfounded with my arms thrust open, staring at the couple hundred people in front of me. My eyes caught on a scary looking man with long black hair that was staring at Levy. Wow, what a creep. Laughing awkwardly, I looked up at the old man who I guessed was the lecturer.

"It won't happen again!" I said unnaturally, before turning around and running out of the room in utter humiliation. Their chuckles almost suffocated me as I fell into a bottomless pit of embarrassment.

"Lucy! Next time, please let me show you where the lecture room is before you go barging into any room you see fit!" Levy whispered, and I looked back at her apologetically.

"Levy I'm so sorry, okay!" She sighed, and then started walking in front of me in silence. Sighing, I followed her.

"I'm so sorry we're late, we're new so we did not know where the lecture room was, please forgive us!" Levy said once we finally got to a large room and entered it, once again breaking the peaceful silence among the students.

"Oh that's fine! Sadly, you two girls can only take the seats left next to Natsu Dragneel and Freed Justine. Take your pick!" I recognised the lecturer as the same man who hosed down the school yard when Natsu had set it on fire. Wait a second… NATSU?! What was that salmon haired freak doing in this class?! I frantically looked around for whoever Freed Justine might be, and watched in helplessness as Levy took the seat beside him, smiling as if he were her long lost brother. Sighing, the brown haired man pointed towards the back of the room, a happy expression still etched onto his face. "You might want to hurry Ms. Heartfilia." I trudged up the steps until I came face to face with a sleeping idiot. Taking my seat next to him, his eyes opened as soon as I threw my books down. Nice going, Lucy. I almost wanted to scream at my stupidity. A large stupid smile that made my heart beat twice as fast appeared on Natsu's face.

"If you call me $50 girl one more time I will not hesitate to slap you with my book, okay Natsu?!" I shrieked, irritation causing me to say the stupidest thing I could've in this situation.

"The only way I can stop saying that is if you tell me your name!" he countered, his eyes lighting up. For a second I almost wanted to smile back, and I had no idea why. Something about his happiness was contagious, but I did all I could to stay angry.

"What makes you think I'll ever tell you that, it's not like you're my friend." I said, annoyed. The smile on his face disappeared and was replaced with a pout. My heart started beating quickly once again so I diverted my eyes back to my book, opening it. I started flipping through the pages, but my fingers stopped working as I felt something warm around my shoulders. Looking up, Natsu's face was millimetres away from my own, a stupid pout still on that stupid face of his.

"Hey, don't be like that blondie! Besides, you know my name so it's only fair that you tell me yours, right?" His arm that was currently leaning on my shoulder, tightly wrapped around my neck, holding me in place. "Also, I want to be your friend!" Part of my mind was shouting at me to punch him in the face and run out of the lecture room. The only thing that stopped me from breaking his jaw was the grin on his face as he looked at me. I couldn't help but blush at how close we were to one another. It was as if I hadn't realised how attractive he was until now. Wait, what?! Attractive?! This was the guy that asked to BUY you, Lucy Heartfilia! Don't fall for those dark eyes! Turning my head to face the lecture, I shifted away from the pink haired boy.

"It's Lucy." I whispered, burying my head into my English book. I stayed that way for the rest of the lecture, even when I felt the weight come off my shoulders and as they went cold. Once it was finally over, I closed my book awkwardly, looking up at the almost empty hall.

"I'll see you around Lucy!" My eyes caught sight of Natsu, who waved back at me as he walked down the stairs, grinning. I waved back half-heartedly, and cringed as Levy stared at me with big eyes.

"You never told me Natsu and you were friends!" she said, giggling as I turned red.

"We're not, I mean he wants to be but I just find him irritating…" Levy smiled at me knowingly, and I rolled my eyes. Whatever, at least I know the truth, that's all that matters. Levy can think whatever she wants but in reality there is nothing going on between Natsu and me.

"Whatever you say, Lucy. Anyway, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving!" Nodding, I stood up, following Levy out of the lecture room. Once outside, we started walking towards the English block's café, but were met with a large crowd instead.

"What's going on?" I questioned, and was answered with a shrug from Levy. Waking to the circle I saw as a red headed girl stood in the middle with _Natsu! _She's probably his girlfriend. My eyes slowly narrowed as I watched the girl. She was pretty, but also intimidating.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! YOU KNOW YOU ARE PROHIBITED FROM CARRYING ANY SOURCE OF FIRE AROUND WITH YOU, YET YOU HAVE MATCHSTICKS!" She shouted, her voice almost causing me to cower back in terror. No, she was definitely not his girlfriend. She took a step towards him and he stumbled back, causing a few laughs to break out from the crowd. Near me, I watched as a man with dark blue hair sighed, elbowing a man with brown hair.

"Looks like Natsu got caught by Erza again." He chuckled while shaking his head slightly.

"I wonder if he'll survive this time! Erza is not one to go easy on people who break the rules!" his friend replied, and I almost cringed thinking about what might happen to him. Yes, he was an idiot who set things on fire and grinned all the time, but he didn't deserve to meet his end so soon!

"NATSU!" someone shouted from the crowd. All the chatter stopped, and a cute girl with short white hair ran into the middle of the circle. She shielded Natsu, standing in front of him and staring at the red haired girl, Erza, with pleading eyes.

"Lisanna, what are you doing? Stop this, Natsu's stupid actions have gone on for too long and it's about time I put a stop to his childish ways." Erza spoke with authority, and a spine chillingly strict voice.

"No! Please! I'll stop him next time, I swear Erza! Just don't hurt him!" With every word she said I became even more convinced that she was Natsu's girlfriend. I smiled at the thought, she was a pretty girl and they seemed cute together. I plastered a smile onto my face, laughing lightly at Levy.

"We better go before the queues get too big Levy! I'm starving!" Starting to walk away, I grew irritated at myself. Why did I suddenly feel so cold? Shaking my head, I walked into the café, not turning back.

* * *

A/N: This was a weird chapter to write, I'm not overjoyed with the way it turned out but I guess it's not that bad! So, Erza, Gildarts (the lecturer), Freed and Lisanna have been introduced! Quite a lot of Nalu progress in this chapter only for it to be stopped short by Lisanna! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review, follow and favourite if you did!


End file.
